


没什么营养的车罢了

by zhazhajun



Category: Markchan 马东
Genre: M/M, Markchan 马东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhajun/pseuds/zhazhajun





	没什么营养的车罢了

莫名其妙的车罢了

直播结束，李马克回到宿舍，难得没去费心考虑新歌歌词，脑袋放空的躺在床上闭目养神。  
窸窸窣窣的声音响起，李马克不用睁眼也能知道是谁来了。这个直播时一句TMI让自己心跳加速的罪魁祸首，不知道今天又要做什么。  
李东赫小心翼翼溜进道英和马克的房间，想吓他哥一下却发现李马克躺在床上好像睡着了。偷偷笑了一下，又像上次一样掀开李马克的被角钻了进去。  
介于少年与青年之间的躯体因为抽条有些细瘦，回家后换上的家居服质地绵软，但因为穿了一段时间有些微微起球，擦在裸露的皮肤上有些痒。  
李东赫是皮，但也乖，就比如现在，他出于恶作剧又钻入马克的被窝，但也不想惊扰了哥哥的休息，蹭了两下把自己也埋入枕头，打了两个小呵欠就不乱动了。  
暖呼呼的气息拂在侧颈，李马克本来想陪着小爱人一起休息的念头在旁边人一呼一吸间被打了个粉碎。  
睁开眼微微偏头看着枕边人，原本肉嘟嘟的脸颊瘦了下去，下颌线越来越明显；一双眼睛越来越大，但是相较于清纯，反而是魅惑更多了点。  
抬起左手，用拇指蹭了蹭李东赫的睫毛，看着他迷茫的睁开眼，往自己怀里蹭了蹭，黏黏糊糊的开口：“马克哥……”  
真的是黏黏糊糊，不然自己怎么感觉两个人像是已经粘在一起，再也分不开了呢？  
小坏蛋埋在自己怀里，任由自己揉捏他的耳垂，吃吃的笑：“马克哥你怎么又热啦～”  
李马克手一顿，亲昵的捏了捏李东赫的脸颊，额头抵着小孩儿的发顶：“那东赫怎么不说，哥哥上次是怎么退热的？”  
Rapper的声音一旦低哑下来总是带着让人无从抵抗的性感，想着上次的经历李东赫脸色爆红，李马克想把小孩儿从身上撕下来，结果蜂蜜糖扭在身上就是不肯下来。  
到底是谁把李马克带坏的！李东赫埋在李马克怀里不敢抬头，心里默默呐喊。  
李马克含住李东赫的耳朵，舔弄他的耳垂，用气音呢喃：“东赫也热起来了呢……”  
李东赫感受细碎的亲吻顺着自己的脸侧逐渐靠近嘴唇，终于没再抵抗，顺从的被含住了唇珠。  
李马克舔弄着李东赫的嘴唇，以前自己总不能理解在玹哥为什么能在私底下那么缠着道英哥，也不理解为何悠太哥在大家对昀昀哥表现出亲昵时会表情失控，但当看着东赫与仁俊号称soulmate互动无间，与帝努勾肩搭背，发现小孩儿不仅是那个连回宿舍都要与自己绑定的东赫，还是许许多多人的楷灿时，五味陈杂的心情让他在本能上感受到了危险。  
那是领地范围被侵犯的危险。  
翻身压住李东赫，一只手抚摸上他的背部，另一只手则钻入睡裤，在腿根处流连抚摸。听着李东赫粘腻的声音在唇间溢出，控制不住将抚摸变成了揉捏。  
李马克真的是爱极了李东赫的一双腿，直起身将李东赫腿抬起来，在他的配合下直接将睡裤连同内裤一起扔到床尾。挤入双腿之间，顺势将睡衣也推了上去，李东赫觉得不舒服，哼哼唧唧自己把上衣脱掉，李马克紧盯着他的脸，手顺着腿向上滑，捏了捏李东赫的屁股。  
赤身裸体的李东赫看着李马克身上的短T短裤，有些忿忿的曲腿用脚蹭了蹭李马克胯下的小帐篷：“怎么，你打算蹭蹭不进来？”  
李马克爱死了李东赫这副小傲娇的样子，明明就害羞的耳根通红，却为了不输阵势硬是撑着架子，隔着裤子顶了顶李东赫的会阴，手指似有若无的掠过后穴，李东赫被激的猛然抖了两下。李马克趁势在他臀缝里蹭了两把，看着李东赫的阴茎慢慢充血立起，再次直身，膝盖顶着他的会阴蹭动，看着李东赫的腿要合不合，自己把上衣先脱了，捞起李东赫的腰挂在左手臂上，右手代替膝盖按压他的会阴：“别着急，这次饶不了你。”  
李东赫不老实的用长腿夹着李马克的腰，一上一下磨蹭着，李马克的裤子硬是被他蹭下去一截。  
李马克把住他乱动的腿，干脆利索的甩掉自己的下衣。李东赫刚才也就是强撑，等李马克真的赤身压下来已经羞得不敢挪动视线了。李马克低笑，小孩儿总是这样，不管舞台上多大胆，私下还是带着一抹害羞。  
低头蹭了蹭鼻尖，温柔的含住小孩儿的嘴唇，舌尖探入牙关，勾弄着软舌。李东赫手攀上李马克的肩膀，试图整个人都黏到李马克身上。  
李马克安抚的摩挲着李东赫的后背，得到几声软甜的轻哼后手顺势下溜。大力揉捏了几下臀肉，李马克衔住李东赫的喉结，嘴里含糊道：“东赫你要小声点啊，别让Johnny哥和悠太哥听到声音了。”  
明明只是一句玩笑话，李东赫却臊的满脸通红，节目里哥哥们的打趣被李马克这样一说好像是真的一样。偏偏李马克一边在他颈间舔吻，一边把手放到了他的死穴抚弄。李东赫忍 不住发出一声泣音，咬唇忍住后小口小口的抽气。  
李马克一抬头就看到了被欺负的泪眼汪汪的李东赫，埋头在他敏感的底端亲了一口，李东赫把尖叫闷在嗓子里，眼泪直接掉下来，气的他在李马克肩膀上掐了两把。  
李马克也不在意，在李东赫腿根狠狠嘬了两口，探身拿出润滑剂。李东赫看着悬在自己上方的肉体，坏点子咕嘟咕嘟往外冒，在他马克哥的胸肌上摸了一把，李东赫把自己缩下去，一口含住李马克直立的分身。  
李马克粗喘一声，差点没撑住身体，低头看下去，李东赫一脸无辜的瞪着圆眼看着自己，嘴里含着蘑菇头，舌头不停的搔刮着顶端。  
真的很爽，李东赫含着自己纯情又色情的样子也让人在视觉和心理上极为满足。但是这毕竟是在宿舍，还不是以前的二人宿舍。  
拍了拍李东赫的脸颊，让他吐出嘴里的东西，把人捞上来卡在自己腰上，挤出润滑剂稍微暖了暖，直奔主题将手指挤入身下人的后穴。  
李东赫的腿无力的挣动了两下又落在李马克身后，后穴挤入手指的感觉让他喉咙里发出模糊的哭声，李马克堵住他的嘴，有些迷恋的在他唇上辗转，手下一点没含糊直奔敏感点。  
李东赫忍不住浑身发抖，眼睛一眨一串泪珠就从眼角滚落下来，李马克舔了舔他的眼角，厮磨着他的脸颊。  
李东赫像是要被李马克的呼吸烫到一样，挣扎着要让李马克离远一点，李马克咬了咬李东赫的耳垂，舌尖顺着纤长的脖子滑到胸前，开始逗弄他的乳珠。  
李东赫抖得更厉害了，脑子里迷迷糊糊，手插进李马克的头发，不知道是要推开还是抱得更紧一些。意乱情迷的时候李马克的手机突然震动让他有丝清醒，李马克浑不在意摸过手机看了一眼将手机甩到一边，亲了亲李东赫的喉结：“东赫你可以叫了……悠太哥昀昀哥还有Johnny哥去找Ten哥玩了。”  
“你欺负我。”李东赫软着嗓子带着哭腔控诉，李马克手指在他身后对着敏感点狠狠按压几下，抽出手指掐住李东赫的腰，俯身在李东赫唇上啄了一下，一边把下身缓慢推进温暖的肉穴一边带着一丝不怀好意的说：“怎么会呢，你知道哥哥最爱的就是你了。”  
直接撞到敏感点上，李东赫一时爽的几乎呼吸不过来，李马克安抚的亲亲他，手在他后背揉了揉。李东赫缓过来之后莫名开始掉眼泪，李马克心疼的不行，他知道小孩儿在放松的时候会突然有些情绪，下身动的温柔，嘴上耐心的问：“怎么突然哭了。”  
李东赫被顶撞的不知道怎么开口，抽噎着喊李马克的名字。李马克心有灵犀的与他十指相扣：“我在呢，嗯？不哭了。”  
李东赫紧紧搂住李马克的脖子，手指在李马克后颈搔刮几下，李马克低笑一声，动作逐渐大了起来。  
“马克哥……”李东赫有些难耐的用大腿蹭了蹭李马克的侧腰，李马克为了延长两个人的性事，总是不去照顾他体内的敏感点，让他像被吊在半空，找不到一个着力点。  
就像两个人的关系，随着李马克的忽远忽近而飘忽不定，让李东赫患得患失筋疲力尽。  
嘴上说着的爱，到底几分真假，自认聪明的李东赫也看不清楚。  
李马克吮掉李东赫眼角的眼泪，像是要让他确认自己的存在一样，动作突然加重，李东赫随着他的动作起伏，软成一滩春水躺在李马克身下。敏感点被反复研磨，李东赫又开始抽噎了。软甜的嗓音被顶撞的破碎，后来更是被亲吻压回胸腔，李东赫觉得自己连心脏都跟着鼓胀起来。  
“东赫，东赫……”李马克无意识的呼唤着裹缠着自己的人的名字，高潮的迫近让他脑子里一片空白，动作越来越快也越来越重。李东赫已经被欺负的哭了起来，可惜只是听起来更加撩人了，对现在的李马克来说没有任何唤醒作用。不过从他抓挠李马克的后背都用不上劲来看，这会儿的哭更多是爽的。  
李东赫的高潮先一步来了，他尖叫一声后就发不出其他声音了，呼吸都跟着忘记了，直到李马克含住他的嘴唇，他才又想起来要换气。两个人小腹之间被他弄得一塌糊涂他也无暇顾及，高潮后越发敏感的身体被李马克操弄的痉挛着，身体紧张到李东赫觉得肋骨都痛了起来。  
李马克终于在重重的顶撞后抵在李东赫的深处释放出来，李东赫茫然的感觉到微凉的液体进入自己的身体，轻轻抖了抖，李马克呼吸还有些急促，环着李东赫，细碎的亲吻着他的唇角。  
在余韵里缓和一会儿，李东赫轻轻挣动了一下，李马克起身，连接的地方随着动作分开，两个人都是敏感的一颤，李东赫想幸亏还在不应期里，他是真的没体力陪这哥再折腾一发了。  
李马克看着李东赫还有些合不拢的腿，以及来不及隐藏的溢出白浊的后穴，呼吸微不可查的一窒，在抱起李东赫准备去清理时已经察觉不到异常。李东赫在他怀里有些依恋的蹭了蹭，李马克在他额上轻轻落下一吻。  
啊……就是这样。  
就是这样，这个在自己身边一起成长起来，变得纯情又魅惑的孩子，会对把他弄得乱七八糟的自己有着独一无二的爱恋，即使像现在一样有无法掩盖的狼狈，却依旧不愿离开罪魁祸首。  
李马克虔诚的吻着李东赫，自己的目的达到了不是吗？作为回报，他把自己的心脏亲手奉上，即便这个小坏蛋浑然不知，李马克的爱情也全凭他裁决了。

我爱你，仅此而已。


End file.
